


The Brightest Star On The Firmament

by Dafi3100



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erwin and Levi are big softies, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I would literally diefor them, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafi3100/pseuds/Dafi3100
Summary: Erwin and Levi stargaze as they contemplate the Shiganshina mission that lies ahead of them.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Brightest Star On The Firmament

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Attack On Titan Season 3!  
> I saw a TikTok by @sarajamss where she talked about her EruRi headcanons, the particular subject being Levi's favorite memories!   
> I thought it was very cute and immediately wrote a little something about it. It's super short and I wrote it, like, 2 seconds after waking up but I hope you still can enjoy it ; w ;
> 
> Also, if you don't already, please go follow Sara on TikTok! She creates AMAZING content!!!

Erwin noticed the slight tremble of the man sitting next to him and he knew the cold wasn't the cause of it. 

The blonde man could imagine the reasons, after all they were both feeling it. It was only a few days before the mission of reconquering Shiganshina. 

A mission that had everyone else scared for their lives, yet Erwin couldn't help but be ecstatic thinking about Eren's basement and the secrets it holds. He was yearning to reveal the secrets that held them captive within these walls. Ever since he was little. Ever since his father...

Or at least he'd like to believe that, if it wasn't for Levi.  
Erwin was scared, too. Not for Levi's life, he knew he would be able to manage, but for the first time in years he was scared for his own life.   
God, he hated to admit it, but he didn't want to die. How pathetic.

That was the reason he came out there that night in the first place. Out to the roof that was just outside his office window. To escape those very thoughts. And as of lately Levi decided to join him every now and then.

A sigh from the dark haired man, who was slightly brushing Erwin’s stump with his shoulder, snapped the commander back to reality.

How he wished he still had his right arm to take Levi's hand right now.   
So he did, but with his left.  
It was a bit awkward, but Levi was already used to it.

He didn't flinch, he wasn't surprised.   
At this point he had gotten used to the random affectionate gestures of Erwin and Levi would be lying if he said he minded them.

The blonde took the other's hand and gently raised it to his mouth, kissing it so softly as if it were the most precious porcelain vase. As if it would break, if he pushed too hard.

The countless scars and blisters would lead one to believe that a little roughness was the smallest of problems regarding Levi's hands, the short man thought, but he appreciated the kindness nonetheless.

Levi’s trembling had stopped.

Erwin softly let go of the hand, pointing at the night sky. It seemed so endless.

"Do you see the star slightly to the left that shines brighter than the rest?" Erwin was still pointing.

The captain nodded. 

"That's the north star. It's the brightest star on the firmament."

"I know what the north star is, Erwin.” Levi scoffed, “I might be from the underground but knowing the stars is part of the basic training. You of all people should know." Levi added, chuckling just a little. The dark haired man was able to be like this around Erwin. Or rather, he could allow himself to be like this. 

Erwin smiled. He felt his chest tighten whenever Levi showed any emotion. Even if it was the smallest of chuckles. That was enough to make his heart beat twice the speed it did before.

"Well, whenever I look at it I think of you, Levi. It shines so brightly. It is so different from the rest. It gives me comfort and it always shows me the way home." At this point in their relationship - whatever kind it was, they didn't like labeling it - Erwin wasn't embarrassed to say things like these aloud.

Levi managed the slightest of smiles. The corners of his lips went up just a tad bit but it didn't reach his eyes. It rarely did.

"Don't you think that you're way more like this star?" Levi retorted.  
"You're the one who shines brighter than the rest. Brighter than anyone who was before you and brighter than anyone who will come after. Your shine is eternal, Erwin."

Levi wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. It was just an offhand comment, but he would be lying if he said he didn't mean every word of it.

A barely audible laugh escaped Erwin. It wasn't happy. It was almost sarcastic and a little sad.   
The commander took Levi's hand again, this time looking for comfort and Levi was glad to offer it.

"Levi…" he whispered. His voice was so soft, almost inaudible. It dripped with love and sadness. With grief and anger. With dreams and fear.   
"I love you in this life and I promise to love you in the next."

Levi didn't bother to answer and Erwin didn’t expect him to. Erwin knew that he felt the same way. He always had - since the day they met.

The captain leaned his head on Erwin's right shoulder. No words were exchanged after that. Erwin planted a single kiss on the top of Levi's head as he still held his hand. Erwin made sure he wouldn't let go of it for the rest of the night.

\---

What a weird thing to remember, Levi thought to himself. This time he was on the roof alone.

He went out there alone every night ever since they came back from the mission. Levi wasn't even able to cry. He hated himself for it.

"I loved you in this life and I promise to love you in the next." Levi whispered, looking up to the north star, hoping the wind would carry his words to Erwin, wherever he was.


End file.
